


Stuffed Animal

by EpochDaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, Gen, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama blushing, M/M, a stuffed animal - Freeform, at the very end, like I don't think its a big deal but ya never know, sort of romance but sort of not, these dorks will be the end of me, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama’s cheeks burned, the feeling uncomfortable but not unwelcomed. The corners of his mouth twitched, and his face felt stretched as a smile over took him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Animal

Kageyama could not contain his blush.

 

The setter stared down with narrowed blue eyes at the object in his hands. The soft fur of the inanimate creature felt nice against his hands, and the pure white color was comforting to the eyes. Inside the ears of the stuffed animal were little volleyballs, which stole his heart in an instant. Despite himself, Kageyama had the urge to nuzzle his face into the soft stomach of the stuffed animal bear.

 

Before he could, though, the bear-giver cleared his throat, pulling Kageyama’s attention away from the stuffed animal. Instantly his eyes go to the mess of orange hair, and then lower to the bright chocolate brown eyes, and the light pink dusted cheeks, freckles lining across the bridge of his nose.

 

“Soooo,” Hinata drew out the word, eyes flickering above him and a goofy smile plastered on his face, “Do you like it?”

 

Hinata was shining with excitement for Kageyama’s answer, and the setter gulped as a lump formed in his throat. God, Hinata was just so cute. Kageyama’s cheeks burned, the feeling uncomfortable but not unwelcomed. The corners of his mouth twitched, and his face felt stretched as a smile over took him.

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama murmured quietly, “Yeah, I do like it.”

 

The setter hugged the stuffed bear closer to him, the fur tickling the exposed skin of his arms. He couldn’t help but notice how large it actually was. Hinata could have worn it as a suit if it had been hollow.

 

Kageyama rubbed the palm of his hand over the smooth stomach, watching as Hinata blinked in disbelief, his cheeks scarlet.

 

The grin that he unleashed was blinding, and Kageyama nearly took a step back. “That’s great!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and spreading his arms out, “I thought you would like it!”

 

His brown eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement, and Kageyama found a laugh bubbling up in his throat.

 

“I mean, you like to stroke my hair a lot, so I just thought-“

 

”SHUT UP, DUMBASS,” Kageyama screeched, hitting Hinata over the head with the stuffed animal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated for ToraTsuin, (on FF.net and tumblr) cause KS suggested the prompt, and because she actually helped me to get motivated to write again. Yep. Tbh I was kinda on the verge of just deleting my FF.net account… hahaha…
> 
> Anyway, thank you, KS! You helped me a lot! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! (~= w =)~


End file.
